Ami Tomake Bhalo Bashi
by RajVi Fan 123
Summary: Ami Tomake Bhalo Bashi- I Love You. These words have some deep meaning in them. Wanna see how two different people from two different backgrounds fall in love? What are the tough situations they have to undergo to lead a healthy and a happy life? A pure RajVi Fic from my side. Pls *R&R*. (At least please have a look at the author's note before and after the story)


**A/N** **\- Hello friends! I'm back with a pure RajVi Fic. It won't be a long one unlike 'RajVi'. Well, Today is a very special day for me. Guess guess guess!? Well, today I have completed a year in this fandom (though I joined on 2nd Oct. and published my first story that is- RajVi on 4th Dec.). I'm really grateful to all my readers turned friends for making me so special. You all are no less than a family! I love you all very much! Did you all hear that? _Ami Tomake Bhalo Bashi!_**

 **Chalo, meet you all at the end!**

 **So, let us begin with the Fic. Do tell me how was it.**

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

 _ **~Ami Tomake Bhalo Bashi~**_

 **Characters-**

 **Rajat Kumar-** He's a business tycoon. A bit stubborn and a music lover too. He was the lead guitarist during his college days. Age about 28 yrs. He belongs a rich family though he has none.

 **Purvi Dey-** A Bengali singer who is currently making up her career. Has a bit shy personality and tries to avoid media as much as possible. Age about 26 yrs. She belongs to a middle class family.

...

 **Delhi**

A young man was locking his house. He seemed to be in a hurry.

 **Man's POV:** Mujhe jaldi se jaldi Mumbai pohochna padega. Agar Mr. Sherawat se meri deal hogayi na toh bhai, mera ek bohot bada sapna pura ho jayega.

With this, he hired a taxi and reached the airport.

...

 **Kolkata**

A young maiden, draped in a beautiful Bengali saree came out of the house after bidding her mom a good bye. She hired one of the Kolkata's famous yellow-black taxis and ordered the driver to take her to the airport. While crossing the Hooghly Bridge, trails of thoughts were going inside her mind.

 **Maiden's POV:** Yeh-Yeh gaana agar hit hogaya mera toh phir meri kismat hi ban jayegi...Maine kabhi socha hi nahi tha ki mujhe Arijit Singh ke sath gaane ka mouka milega! Yeh kisi sapne se kam nahi hai!

With this she reached the airport.

...

 **Zen Automobile**

 **Andheri**

 **Mumbai**

A man was sitting in his cabin and was waiting for someone. Suddenly-

 **Peon: Sherawat Sir** , aapse koi milne aaya hai!

 **Mr. Sherawat:** Achha...andar bhejo

A young man, well dressed, came inside and sat right opposite to Mr. Sherawat. They shook hands and the man introduced himself.

 **Man:** Hello Sir, myself **Rajat Kumar** from Delhi...Main TCK Oil Seal Company ka head hu.

 **Mr. Sherawat:** It's great Mr. Kumar...So, I think ki hume jaldi se apna kaam shuru karna chhayiye.

 **Mr. Rajat:** Sure Sir...aap bas mujhe apni requirements bata dijiye.

They had a meeting and discussed everything.

...

 **7th Day Records**

 **Andheri**

 **Mumbai**

Music director Pritam Chakraborty was waiting for both his singers- Arijit Singh and Purvi Dey. Suddenly, Purvi came and apologised for being late.

 **Purvi:** Sorry Dada aane mein der hogayi...

 **Pritam:** Arre re koi baat nahi...Yeh Arijit bhi toh pata nahi kaha reh gaya...

Purvi smiled lightly. Suddenly Arijit Singh came up. Purvi, at first was unable to figure him out because he was so simply dressed. Just in his T-shirt and track pants with _chappals_.

 **Arijit:** Sorry guys, thora sa late hogaya main...is Mumbai ke traffic ka sachhi mein kuch nahi ho sakta.

Purvi laughed a bit and Arijit spotted her.

 **Arijit:** Oh hi! If I'm not wrong, you are Purvi...Purvi Dey right.

 **Purvi:** Yes Sir (Smiles) I actually never tought ki aapke sath kaam karne ka mouka mil payega..

And they shook hands.

 **Arijit:** Arre! eita ki? (What's this?) Sir? Seriously?! Call me Da..Arijit Da... (Smiles)

 **Purvi (while smiling):** Sure Arijit Da!

 **Pritam:** Achha chalo, now let's start with the song...warna it'll be too delayed...warna uske baad Arijit ki party miss hojayegi!

 **Purvi:** Party?

 **Arijit:** Haan wo actually mera brand new song "Ae Dil Hai Mushkill" super hit hua...

 **Purvi:** Oh wow congratulations...even I heard the song.

 **Arijit:** Thanks.

After that, they sung the song together.

...

 **Punjab Grill**

 **Crystal Mall**

On a big table, around six people were sitting. Amongst them, Mr. Kumar and Mr. Sherawat were also present. They were having their dinner. Suddenly, Rajat started coughing badly. Mr. Sherawat passed the tumbler to him to drink water. Rajat drank the water in a gulp. After some more time, they finished with their lunch.

 **Rajat (while getting up):** Achha, Sir, nice meeting you...ab main chalta hu

And they shook hands and he left.

...

At the same place, Arijit Singh, Pritam Chakraborty and Purvi Dey were seated. Many people had encircled them. Purvi was not so used to media, so she excused herself and moved out.

...

 **Mahakali Caves Road**

 **Andheri**

Rajat was waiting for a taxi outside the mall. Suddenly he saw a taxi coming. He somehow stopped the taxi. The windows got down and the driver told him that he's already carrying a customer somewhere.

 **Rajat:** Dekhiye, aap please mujhe bhi le chaliye...mujhe Hotel Indiana jaana hai.

 **Driver:** Main bhi wahi jaa raha hu

 **Rajat:** Arre waah! Yeh toh achhi baat hai!

 **Driver:** Sir ji aap in madam se puchiye...agar inhe koi aitraaz nahi hai, toh phir main aapko leke chalunga.

Rajat knocked the window at the back seat and they got down. Rajat was mesmerised to see the girl.

 **Girl:** Jee boliye?

 **Rajat:** Dekhiye...main Rajat hu...mujhe bhi Hotel Indiana jaana aur aapko bhi...toh agar aapko koi aitraaz na ho toh kya main bhi chal sakta hu aapke sath? kyuki mujhe nahi lagta ki itne raat mujhe koi taxi milne waali hai..

 **Girl (smiling):** Jee...aap andar aajaiye...mujhe koi aitraaz nahi hai.

Rajat got inside the car and thanked her.

A long silence was prevailing them, so Rajat thought of extending the conversation a bit.

 **Rajat:** Waise, aapne mujhe apna naam nahi bataya?

 **Girl:** Oh! I'm **Purvi Dey**...new here.

 **Rajat:** Nice name...main bhi yaha naya hu...kuch dino ke project ke liye aaya hu

 **Purvi:** Same here...

 **Rajat:** Oh waise aap karti kya hai?

 **Purvi:** Jee main ek singer hu...abhi yeh mera first Bollywood Project hai...isse pehle I worked for Tollywood.

 **Rajat:** Oh great! All the very best!

They reached Hotel Indiana soon. They got down and Rajat paid the bill. Purvi objected.

 **Purvi:** Arre bill aapne kyu pay kiya?

 **Rajat (smiling):** Tang maine kiya tha na aapko beech raste mein!

 **Purvi:** Arre yaar aap bhi!

Rajat smiled and both of them went to the reception. They were waiting for the keys in the lobby. Suddenly, a blast took place and in a minute, that lofty hotel turned into ashes. People lost their dear ones. There was destruction everywhere.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N** **\- So guys, how was it? Do tell me. Your support is really needed and once again thank you all. One thing I wanted to tell you all, you know today I was reading the reviews for RajVi's 1st chapter and literally I was crying because I never thought ki as a new comer mujhe itna support milega! :') I got 22 reviews for my 1st chapter! :')**

 **My debut story- RajVi has a very special place in my heart coz there's a very special reason behind it! I have got many friends or better I must say a whole Family! Love you all! *Hugs***

 **Take Care everyone and I'll try to update RajVi ASAP. Two more exams to go and will update it ASAP!**

 **God Bless!**

 **Signing off,**

 **RajVi Fan 123**


End file.
